


【SW】R2

by ali110999



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali110999/pseuds/ali110999
Summary: R2看Anakin與Obiwan兩人（微AO）
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	【SW】R2

R2

20170506歐美BIO無料  
可能有微AO暗示（不知道怎麼警告比較好（艸

禮儀機器人攤坐在椅子上，它的眼睛沒有啟動的亮光，傳輸線接在它的後腦勺，由安堤利斯艦長親自操作歐嘉納議員的指示。

終於人類伸出手拔掉接在禮儀機器人後腦勺上的連接線，禮儀機器人的設計在於服務翻譯語言，仿人型所設計的型態，眼睛的光亮是開啟電源的指示，等了會它的朋友將再次醒過來。

「您好，我是⋯⋯噢、天啊！我想不起我自己的名字！我沒有記憶！」

機器人激動的站起來舉高雙手，人類被機器人不明所以的慌張嚇了一跳，正在思索該禮儀機器人被消除記憶前到底叫做什麼名字，而一旁的宇航機器人發出幾個電子音讓禮儀機器人停止了慌張。

「噢、您好，先生，這個小傢伙說我叫C3PO。」它對人類說。

「我不知道我的名字，我怎麼知道你是不是騙我——」禮儀機器人歪頭向宇航機器人氣呼呼地反問：「我的手臂上有寫我的名字？別騙人了，我第一天見到你！我看看，我才不相信你這傢伙說的話呢！」

機器人微微低下頭看向自己的手臂：「是真的！主人，我真的叫做C3PO，我精通六百多種語言，只要您需要我的服務。」

宇航機器人又發出了幾個電子音，焦慮地在地上轉了幾圈，C3PO又回應：「開啟我的就是我的主人。這是你的名字對吧，R2D2，無禮的宇航機器人！」

※

「這個嬰兒就是我的主人？」

「不、我不知道前面的主人是誰，是你和參議員跟我說的，我是被拋棄嗎？我哪裡做得不好嗎？噢我一定是個糟糕的禮儀機器人。」

「我不記得了？」

R2D2又發出幾個嗶啵的電子音，嬰兒正在搖籃酣睡，歐嘉納參議員將他們送往奧德朗交由他妻子，也就是奧德朗的女王照顧，奧德朗很和平，共和國轉變成帝國的決議並沒有給這裡的人們帶來生活上太大的改變。

「我當然不記得了，我沒有以前的記憶！」

機器人們嘀咕的聲音似乎吵醒了搖籃裡的嬰兒，她皺皺鼻子緩緩睜開眼，沒有見到人影令她開始小聲的哭泣，試圖吸引目光與備受關懷的照顧。而禮儀機器人慌亂地喊著她醒了她醒了我該怎麼辦，這使得嬰兒的哭聲開始變大一點，C3PO好不容易下定決心要去找女王或她的侍女，而哭聲卻突然停止了，它回過頭看R2D2靠在床邊伸出的機械手臂小小的旋轉與移動吸引住嬰兒的目光，而被軟軟的手指握上。

「R2你怎麼辦到的？太好了，公主她不哭了，我去找女王或侍女來。」

宇航機器人又嗶啵了幾聲。

「不，我不會照顧嬰兒，我是禮儀機器人。什麼？講故事？我沒有故事——聽你講故事？」

「我不確定這樣做會成功。」

「一個塔圖因男孩贏得飛船大賽帶領你破壞機甲核心的故事？」

「這太荒謬了R2。」

一個塔圖因奴隸男孩贏得了飛船大賽，為自己換取了自由之身，在納布皇宮登上戰鬥機，不小心開啟了自動導航飛往了貿易聯盟與納布戰機交鋒的現場，但是這個男孩說有一股力量指引他往那飛去，誤打誤撞攻擊了機器控制中心，使得戰鬥機器人失去控制避免納布被侵略。

再次見到那個男孩的時候，他已經成為一個絕地學徒，而它搭載在男孩的絕地戰鬥機前控制中心上，R2D2見過許多與它同樣的宇航機器人在戰鬥中被敵方損毀拆解，它也曾經在一次驚險與絕地戰鬥機分離被綁架帶去給分離勢力，但是那個武士總是找到了它，還有一個絕地大師與學徒總是陪著他，他們一起戰鬥，每一次他們都從驚險的太空戰場上獲得勝利。

「再多說一點R2。」

反抗軍飛行員說，他正在前往下一個反抗軍基地的飛行中，儀表板上的通訊器能清楚翻譯R2D2的話語，飛行員知道這個宇航機器人非常特別。他在檢查它時發現非常多精細的改裝與程式設定，R2的型號依現在而言已經被列入淘汰品，但是前幾任主人細心照顧與保養使它的性能堪比最新型號的R系列宇航機器人，它也是他少數幾樣從塔圖因帶離開的東西。

「班說你是他的老朋友。」

絕地大師與武士在星際戰場上多次歷經凶險，最後武士開始不再與自己交談，它驚慌地向C3PO求助過，但是沒有用。而最後一次見到武士是在穆塔斯法上，絕地大師將它與C3PO一起帶走，並下令讓它們跟著另一個嬰兒到奧德朗，C3PO不記得了，只剩下它記得一些影像與片段，一些絕地的傳奇故事，最後它又在塔圖因上遇到另一個名為天行者的男孩。

「那你見過我父親嗎？飛行時間還很長，R2，給我說說絕地們的故事。」

「我想知道歐比王，肯諾比與安納金，天行者的故事。」

▲

ep3最後c3po被洗掉記憶，R2沒有，只剩下R2記得這些一直讓我覺得好虐（虐成狗嗚嗚嗚嗚

又在死線前突發無料，感謝大家不嫌棄願意帶走ㄊ

R2被分離勢力綁架在TCW的第二季動畫裡面，安納金非常的著急要找回R2，不光是R2的記得的那些事，還有他很重視R2的存在。

非常推薦大家要去看TCW的動畫qqq（虐成狗

裡面補完克隆人戰爭那段時間關於共和國與絕地、安納金與歐比王還有阿索卡（大哭）跟克隆人士兵的互動，已能看在這之中破碎的安納金是怎麼一步一步在心裡埋下黑暗的種子成為了達斯維達的過程，遠離了光明與他所曾經深愛的一切。

動畫裡面還有老盧燒錢做出的大型星際戰鬥畫面（粉絲滿足

最後還是只能說非常感謝大家願意帶無料回家嗚嗚嗚

菱柏 20170505


End file.
